


let's cause some mayhem

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I saw the promo picture of Viney and immediately fell in love, Owl house, Pre-Canon, She would be so great with Emira, Time to write something before her actual personality is revealed, Vinira, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Emira immediately turned around, seeing a familiar face standing under a tree to shield herself from the worst of the rain. A certain witch her age with brown hair, determined olive eyes and a fish hook earring in one of her ears. It was Viney, one of the worst delinquents at Hexside, which was just her kind of person. Score!
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149
Collections: Lumity





	let's cause some mayhem

This was far from the first time Emira had ever ditched class.

In fact, she did it at least twice a week, almost always with her twin brother right by her side, but today Edric was home sick, leaving the other Blight twin alone, and when she was halfway at school, the rain pouring down, she just shrugged and turned around, not really feeling it. There wasn’t anything important they would go over, and she knew she would ace all of her tests the following day anyway, she always did no matter how little she actually attended the lessons.

If she bothered, she  _ could _ send an illusion copy of her to wreak havoc at school in her place, while also pretending to pay attention, but it just wouldn’t be the same without Edric. So, total absence it was.

She decided that she would head into town, use illusion magic to make herself look like someone else so that a guard wouldn’t find her and drag her back to school, and then just have some harmless fun. Well, as fun as she could have on her own.

“Going somewhere, miss Blight?”

Emira immediately turned around, seeing a familiar face standing under a tree to shield herself from the worst of the rain. A certain witch her age with brown hair, determined olive eyes and a fish hook earring in one of her ears. It was Viney, one of the worst delinquents at Hexside, which was just her kind of person. Score!

“Hey, Viney!” she said and immediately waved, accidentally losing her grip on her umbrella in the process. She just sighed as she saw it fly away before being hit by a lighting bolt. So, she used magic to make another one, not a real one of course, but it would make her not being able to feel the rain that would soon soak her. “Nice seeing you out here. Ditching too?”

“You know I am.” she answered, giving her a laugh as she walked up to her, so closely, until they were both under the same umbrella. Emira thought her heart would skip a beat. “What’s my favorite Blight thinking about doing out here? Heading into town?”

“Yeah, in a matter of fact, I am. Do you want to join me?”

“Well, are you asking me on a date? That’s so romantic, and I say yes. Causing some mayhem with you sounds like a great day.”

“Great! Let’s go!”

“Already? I quite like standing this close to you, you know.”

“Well, you know this umbrella is just an illusion right? And we are actually getting soaked right now but not noticing it because of the magic?”

“Curse you and your damn illusion magic. Is you weren’t so cute I would be mad for you letting the rain ruin my hair.” Viney said, pointing at her hairdo of dark brown hair that Emira knew would look terrible once she stopped the spell. “Let’s go then, town is way drier.”


End file.
